EllOne
EllOne '''is a humanoid animatronic from the animated movie series '''Six Nights With the Dinamay Kids '''created by '''Historiana Philippiniana. She resides in the EllOne Gallery with her assistants, the Flower Kids. When she was 11, she and her classmates were murdered in the Dinamay Kids Children's Restaurant '''coincidentally owned by her own father. Her names vary in some accounts, since she loves changing them. The only thing known about her there is that she was the one who designed the animatronics and named them and the whole restaurant after a unnoficial club in their class that she made, the Dinamay Kids. She is the main correspondant of '''Circus Baby '''from Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance EllOne is seemingly 8'5 in height and has red hair with dark red outlines. She also has blue eyes, pink cheeks, and also pink lipstick. She also has faceplates and an endoskeleton, giving her the appearance of a Funtime. Features EllOne also has some features, stated by an old blueprint found in the Geia Gallery. She has a 'self-defense whip', which can be found on the extreme upper right of her dress. She also has 'anti-ultraviolet/radiation detector with camera' possibly used to record solar events that cannot be seen with the naked eye. Her crown's jewel has a 'detector', probably for looking for kids. And just like Circus Baby, she has claws and a dispenser but the dispenser is a french fry dispenser and that the claws are both on her waist, not the stomach. Routine Night * On 12 am, she is just on the EllOne Gallery, sitting still, rarely reading a book that reads 'SUPERHERO SAINT'. * On 1 am, she will either proceed backstage or to Lordy Gallery. * On 2 am, she is now just outside of your office. * On 3 am, she either proceeds to Geia Gallery or to Gabriel's Auditoria. * On 4 am, she either goes to Donna Auditoria or back to EllOne Gallery. * On 5 am, she will go backstage again. Backstory EllOne was once a beautiful girl with a lot of names Ell/Denise/Tiffany/Stephanie/Peia but Tiffany Ellane Ablay is her full name. Tiffany was the most popular and powerful girl in her school, Kasarinlan E/S, that time, and was a lyrist, therefore concluding the events of 5 NIGHTS WITH THE KSES DRUM AND LYRE. She was the school's Student Council president that time, giving her lots of headaches, but also lots of medals. Even if all the boys in the school secretly like her, the exception of her 'Onii-san' she has a mad crush on 'Anony-kun', therefore unlocking her 'Yandere' ability to get away with crime. She was a otaku, fanbaser, gamer and animator when she was among the living. She often writes books, and her original work like 'SuperHero Saint' 1-10, gained popularity on the whole nation in a clap. She also goes under huge training how to draw manga comics under her otaku father. She died after getting killed by her long-lost sister, '''Hanna's black magic, then stuffed in the animatronic that she created by her senpai Anony-kun, much to her insanity. She also acts like a delinquent sometimes, founding her own group of rebels called the 'Ghost Fighter Gang', which proves that she was a otaku because of her unwavering love for anime. Personality EllOne is a kinky, bubbly, and childish person. She is the most devoted Dinamay in their club, being the Pillar. Hobbies Funtime Lordy once mentioned that EllOne's favorite activity and hobby is 'trampling on his Naruto pictures', since EllOne is personally a nostalgist type of anime watcher and a member of the YuYunatics club. She also likes to spend free time with family. On Sundays, when the pizzeria is closed, they go out for some picnics. EllOne seems to also enjoy writing books, manga, comics, novels, and stories, being a professional in creating stories. She also loves animating, being an animating professional back in KSES. She also spends time cooking, watching random anime shows with her husband, blowing bubbles, writing new Dinamay Kids blabber, and so many more. Game Attitude EllOne 'is a very evil monster' in the game. She absolutely hates the nightguard due to the reasons written in her diary; "He broke my crown, he pushed Kyah off the stairs once, he scratched Lordy's face, he assaulted my family, he strangled Geia, and he also bombed our picnic!" It is unknown why the nightguard did that, but there is one clue by Historiana that he follows all ControlUnit's orders'.'' '''Personal Attitude Despite all of the wickedness that she shows in the game, EllOne is actually a pretty kind person, mostly if you have even one similarity with her. But if you hate something she loves and love something she hates, you are more likely targeted by the Grim Reaper'.'' '''Marriage The 10-year old Ell unofficially married Anony-san on March 1. But on the same day, 15 years later, they were officially married, rendering her name as Tiffany Ellane Ablay-Minamino. They had 5 children, 3 feminine and 2 masculine. Affilations Dinamay Kids EllOne seems to enjoy being part of the Dinamay Kids, and the Dinamays do love her very much. She is the Pillar or the Queen of the group, and their rank should not be able to have a crush. When she was 10, because of her huge love for Anony-san, EllOne wrote a rule; "121. The Pillar may love/marry but under these circumstances; '' a. the one she is going to marry is her Escort,'' '' b. the one she is going to marry is unaware of the existence of the Dinamay Kids / a Neutral.'' '' c. the one she is going to marry is originally fictional, and'' '' d. the one she is going to marry is not a real person."'' She is also notably the most devoted Dinamay, covering up all expenses and needs of the group. Ghost Fighter Gang This group of gangsters' leader is none other than EllOne herself. Just like in the Dinamay Kids, Ell is truthful and devoted to this gang. Club IV-Rizal 2018 This is notably EllOne's favorite school grade in her whole life. She is also absolutely devoted to this group. MILO Girls Swimming Team Philippines This was a team that all IV-Rizal girls were in. They notably won champion in the International Level for the 'Help Beat Energy Gap' MILO competition held in Nagoya, Japan alongside the MILO Boys Basketball Team Philippines. SpyWare SpyWare's lead spy is Geia, but it's president/founder is EllOne. Ell absolutely loves this group, since this was the group that led her to having Anony-san, her senpai. YandereWare Ell also founded YandereWare for the sake of having her senpais. But now, it is an organization for young Yanderes who want to have their senpai's love. Relationships Funtime Lordy EllOne and Funtime Lordy's relationship is currently 'Just Friends'. But Ell once admitted that she has a massive crush on Funtime Lordy when they were 4th grade. They are also described as a 'bone' by Historiana, since even if they argue, give them a week and they'll start talking to each other, and give them a month or two and they'll become friends again. They are also the Kurama-Hiei couple of the school, because they're always there for each other and the criteria that they are 'partners-in-crime'. Sadly, their friendship officially ended on March 15, 2019. Bonding They once liked to watch Yu Yu Hakusho and tell each other their crushes. Funtime Gabriel EllOne and Funtime Gabriel rarely talk, but when they do, they always agree on things. EllOne treats Funtime Gabriel like a real big brother, for Dinamay reasons. Bonding EllOne and Funtime Gabriel go on food trips. Geia EllOne and Geia are always 'besh friends' since they were second grade. Geia always helps EllOne in personal and Yandere problems,and EllOne used to write Geia an avalanche of comics for a past time. Geia also enjoys the comics. They have nicknames for each other, like Mina for EllOne and Iya for Geia. Bonding EllOne and Geia often chat and draw doodles together. They also play numerous games and Wattpad on her phone. JasJas Believe it or not, JasJas and EllOne were 'the bestest of friends'. They just squabbled about JasJas falling in love with EllOne's husband, which is none other than Anony-san, leading to JasJas' death in her own best friend's hands. Bonding EllOne and JasJas once loved to sail paper boats and chat. Anony-san EllOne and Anony-san were a married couple since EllOne turned 10. The 'marriage' when EllOne was 10 was supposed to be a unofficial one and a joke, but when EllOne turned 25, Anony-san took it seriously after a 10-year boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. They both unconditionally love each other, since EllOne is devoted to Anony-san and since Anony-san has a soft side for those type of people, he returns all those love to his wife. Bonding EllOne and Anony-san's bonding is pretty weird; they watch yaoi together before sleeping. They also spend time watching anime, going to Rizal Park's Orchidarium and Butterfly Pavilion, where Anony-san proposed to then 15-year old Ell, and vlogging on their YouTube channels. Kendra EllOne and Kendra were pretty close since they were 8, since it was Kendra who taught EllOne to make a paper boat, which the young EllOne was really interested to learn about. When Kendra died however, EllOne was pretty upset at her big brother and couldn't eat for days. EllOne was discovered to be the true head of Kendra's ressurection. Kendra also becomes EllOne's sister-in-law, since Funtime Gabriel ends up marrying Kendra. Bonding EllOne and Kendra spend time in YandereWare, spying on their senpais. Christa Christa is EllOne and Anony-san's 11 year-old and oldest daughter. Of course, they are pretty close, mostly since Christa started to become a Yandere. Bonding EllOne and Christa play Yandere Simulator for their main bonding, since the young Ell didn't have a chance to play the actual release. Rosegold Rosegold is EllOne's 2-year old and youngest daughter. Anony-san absolutely loves her, since her 'copycat' powers killed Anony-san's stalker. EllOne also loves Rosegold since she was named after the thing that keeps EllOne's sanity high and sane; roses. Bonding EllOne and Rosegold do horticulture together. They plant different plants in their underground house's garden. Kencho Kencho is EllOne's 10-year old and second child. Kencho is also their first boy, and first Yandere-kun. Bonding EllOne and Kencho spend time in YandereWare with Kendra. Megami and Megamo Megami and Megamo are EllOne's 8-year old twin siblings. Megami is a timid and shy girl while Megamo is a socializer boy. Bonding EllOne, Megami, and Megamo spend time in their very own underground Orchidarium and Butterfly Pavilion, which has a sculpture of the exact spot where Anony-san proposed to Ell. Donna EllOne and Donna is pretty close and currently on good terms. But when it comes to 4th grade they used to disagree because of Ell's intense love for Lordy. Bonding They don't hang out together; they just talk about Donna's Matruya Pu duties. Trivia * The young Tiffany had an imaginary mind, the reason why she started drawing and comicizing her imaginary adventures. * EllOne is voiced by Historiana Philippiniana, the founder of this wiki, and Dione Teves, one of her assistants in fixing the Dinamay Kids and Donna's voiceactress. * The name EllOne originated from Historiana's 'Ell' in her name and Dione's 'One'. The coincidence is that 'Ellone is Historiana's name'. * EllOne's names Stephanie and Tiffany originate from what kids mistook Historiana's name for. * The Dinamay Kids group actually exists in Historiana's class, and it currently has been existing for years. * Tiffany, Lordy, and the other animatronics are in the same class, class 4-1-Rizal. * Class 4-1-Rizal is based off Historiana's favorite elementary grade and her current grade level. * EllOne occasionally serves as a mirror to Historiana's 'off-cam persona'. ** EllOne and Historiana's most hated subject was Math, with Funtime Lordy '''using it as an 'advantage' to mentally break EllOne. ** They share the same traits. * EllOne loves plants 'because of anime'. * EllOne seems to be very caring mostly for Funtime Lordy, Anony-san, Geia and Funtime Gabriel throughout the whole timeline. * Tiffany describes herself as a 'yantsunhimedanderedere', having the traits of a yandere, tsundere, himedere, dandere, and a deredere. * Her favorite subject was hilariously 'senpai'. * The reason why EllOne and '''Geia are so close is because Geia was Yandere Tiffany's 'book'. * She also serves as the 'book' of the former nightguard Kendra, her friend and the vice of their school's Student Council. * The 'Help Beat Energy Gap' contest was based on a dance contest in Historiana's school, in which they eventually won. * Ell 'hated her mom more than anything'. * Ell died when she was 11. * She thought of the word 'HanakomantotekesakeonishakusamaTRRrokuronureshimaminozu' in their class. The word mentioned is actually a pormanteau of famous Japanese urban legends. * She confirmedly killed the first guard out of 'lovesickness'. * EllOne gets teased 'Wa' and 'Bang' by none other than Funtime Lordy. * She is like a mix of tsundere, dandere, and yandere when around Funtime Lordy. * Because of her love for writing books, everyone reads her comics and watch her draw. * When EllOne is lovesick, she laughs insanely. * Rumor has it that EllOne lets Anony-san cheat on her but for one condition; he must cheat on her with a person EllOne ships him with! This was confirmed true. * Her favorite color is red. * Her first word was coincidentally 'Rose whip!'. * EllOne has 5 children. * She 'likes mocha cake better than chocolate and cookies and cream than vanilla'. * Her favorite flower is of course, roses. * EllOne is actually Historiana's persona. * EllOne and the others the exception of Anony is 100% Filipino confirmed. * She was known to be the 'genius' of their family, able to speak, walk, and even use a computer at the age of 1. * EllOne's appearance changes night by night, because 'when she was living, she was a true fashionista'. * Her age now is 37, since the Six Nights With The Dinamay Kids series take place in early 2039. * She is a 'smooth criminal', able to get away with pickpocketing the nightguard and even murdering a nightguard. * The young Tiffany was actually born dirty-minded, reading, looking at, and even watching yaoi,yuri, hentai and deep shojo/shonen-ai when she was 2, but somehow gets away with it, even now. * One of her often lines is "PICKPOCKET THAT MOTHER****ING NIGHTGUARD" because she cusses, swears at, and disses her enemies when she was alive. * The reason why Tiffany often gets called a preteen is because the young Tiffany had her menarche just when she was 8.